


Think of me, you're never in the dark.

by Jurietta (Raku_Kingdom_Key)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Fluff, Introspection, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, What-If, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raku_Kingdom_Key/pseuds/Jurietta
Summary: «...non è come mi sarei aspettato.» disse fra sé e sé Vanitas, smarrito fra i prori pensieri. Sora si incuriosì dell'uscita improvvisa, e domandò «Cosa?», ed egli rispose «Essere completo.»Quale cuore è davvero malvagio? Uno che pur conoscendo la luce compie solo del male, o uno che compie male solo perché per sua stessa natura non può conoscere il bene in alcun modo? Sora crede che in ambo i casi il male vada fermato... ma donando un frammento di luce del proprio cuore a quello di Vantias, il ragazzo gli avrebbe dato la possibilità di conoscere la luce e di scegliere cosa essere.
Relationships: Sora/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 7





	1. I am your light.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PsYkO_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PsYkO_Me).



> **ATTENZIONE: CONTENUTI SENSIBILI - questo capitolo contiene descrizioni di sesso**
> 
> **Non proseguire nella lettura se sei minorenne e nel tuo Paese è vietato accedere a contenuti riservati a un pubblico maggiorenne**  
> **Questa storia è presenta anche su EFP, l'ho pubblicata con un altro nickname aka "Jurietta"**  
> **Per le note dell'autrice consultare la fine della storia.**

Sora e Vanitas si guardavano negli occhi e non osavano interrompere il contatto visivo. Si mangiavano a vicenda con lo sguardo, si stavano desiderando in tutti i modi possibili.  
Sora non aveva sentito dolore mentre l'altro ragazzo entrava con gentilezza dentro di lui.  
Un colpo.  
« _A_ _h_!»  
Un gemito riecheggiò nella stanza. Un altro colpo, e stavolta ci fu un mugulio, «Nh---!», a riempire l'aria umida fra loro due. Gli ansimi di Vanitas invece rompevano costantemente il silenzio, e grazie a ciò l'amante si sentiva meno imbarazzato.  
La voce in estasi era quella di Sora, il quale stringeva la mano di Vanitas in cerca di rassicurazione; il ragazzo ricambiava la stretta più forte per farsi sentire vicino mentre andava a fondo dentro di lui. Stavano facendo l'amore, per la prima volta.  
«Sì... a-ah!» gemeva e mugolava Sora. Sentiva di potersi fidare totalmente di Vanitas in quell'istante, per cui si lasciava andare, non nascondeva il piacere fisico e mentale che provava. A Vanitas Sora non bastava mai, una parte di lui alla volta non era sufficiente a rispondere a tutte le sue domande; aveva sempre avuto questa vaga sensazione di non poter mai avere tutto ciò che quel ragazzo avesse da offrire, ma poi sentì il bisogno di portare la sua mano verso la propria bocca, e la baciò con dolcezza. Quel gesto apparentemente insignificante rispetto all'unione fisica più eclatante che stava avvenendo fra di loro, nell'insieme era riuscito a mettere pace nel suo cuore almeno per qualche momento. Chiuse gli occhi, contemplando il momento, mentre era fermo – ma completamente eretto – dentro di lui. Sora, che era già di un bel colorito, riuscì ad arrossire ancora a quel tenero gesto di amore e semplicemente sorrise, pieno di gioia. Quando Vanitas se ne accorse distolse lo sguardo, tentando di nascondere il proprio imbarazzo, ma dentro di sé era davvero felice di aver fatto sorridere l'altro. Spinse quindi più a fondo, eccitato, lasciandosi un po' guidare dall'istinto adesso, tornando fedele a se stesso. I gemiti di Sora facevano gonfiare sempre di più il proprio sesso di desiderio, lui stesso godeva davvero da morire nel sentirlo stringersi attorno al proprio membro dal piacere.  
Ad un certo punto Vanitas non ce la faceva più. In un primo momento Sora lo aveva tormentato con la sua bocca, per cui sentiva il climax parecchio vicino... ma non voleva essere l'unico a venire, era una questione di orgoglio oltre che di affetto. Mise la mano che stringeva quella dell'altro sul letto, appena sopra la testa del castano, quasi a tenerlo fermo mentre con l'altra mano adesso cominciava a masturbarlo, per impedire ogni genere di protesta a quella dolce e piacevole sensazione.  
«Vani- ahh-...! Così... mi fai venire... nhh..!» disse ad un certo punto Sora, ma più che una contestazione suonava come un'esortazione a non fermarsi, che Vanitas decise di cogliere. Spinse più e più forte dentro di lui, cominciando lui stesso a gemere – forse un po' meno acuto; poi Sora venne nella mano di Vanitas, il quale anche dopo pochi secondi si liberò totalmente a fondo dentro del suo innamorato. Egli non pensava che Sora potesse mai essere disgustoso, gli venne naturale leccare la propria mano sporca del seme dell'altro, senza neanche curarsi della sua reazione, anche se pensò che effettivamente quel muso imbarazzato fosse veramente adorabile.  
Vanitas uscì da Sora, si stese al suo fianco e nella pace dei sensi lo tirò a sé. Avrebbero entrambi voluto poter vivere per l'eternità questo momento.  
«...Sora, ti amo» mormorò Vanitas, tirando fuori il coraggio per dirglielo con chiarezza ancora una volta per rinforzare il concetto, ed anche se Sora già lo sapeva il suo cuore perse ancora una volta un battito. Affondò il viso nel suo collo, strusciando i suoi capelli sconci contro il viso di Vanitas. Conosceva ormai il suo bisogno di certezze e Sora lentamente era diventato una di queste, prima in una dimensione, poi in un'altra ed un'altra ancora, il ruolo che aveva nella sua vita continuava a mutare, quando ad un certo punto si rese conto che non solo era diventato davvero importante, ma anche l'altro lo era allo stesso modo ed entrambi desideravano reciprocamente la stessa cosa... anche se non riuscivano a dimostrarselo l'un l'altro.  
Vanitas aveva perso ogni certezza; se prima aveva solo il buio nel suo cuore, si trovò accecato dalla luce che improvvisamente andò a farne parte. In quel momento era divenuto completo, aveva perso il suo scopo ed allo stesso tempo si era salvato, ma era perso nell'oscurità del suo cuore. Alla fine cercò Sora, la causa della sua confusione - colui che gli aveva donato un po' di luce del suo cuore. Aveva tante domande, nessuna risposta, Sora cercò di rispondere a tutto. Hanno litigato, combattuto, e poi passato bei momenti su bei momenti, crescendo insieme. Sora era diventato la luce che guidava Vanitas fuori dal buio.  
«Anch'io ti amo...» sussurrò, ancora imbarazzato del proprio stesso sentimento, ma non per questo poco convinto.  
Entrambi giacquero per molto tempo l'uno fra le braccia dell'altro, sentivano il loro respiro che li calmava a vicenda, si godevano la pace. Vanitas accarezzava i capelli di Sora.  
«...non è come mi sarei aspettato.» disse fra sé e sé Vanitas, smarrito fra i prori pensieri. Sora si incuriosì dell'uscita improvvisa, e domandò «Cosa?», ed egli rispose «Essere completo.»  
Sora lo strinse a sé, gli accarezzò istintivamente la testa, per rassicurarlo. Ha visto coi suoi occhi tutto ciò che ha attraversato, sa che non è ancora finita.  
«Ho sempre vissuto nel buio, non potendo conoscere altro che oscurità.» continuò l'altro, lasciandosi confortare.  
«Non posso dire di capire a pieno come ti senti... ma non sei più solo. Pensami. Sarò la tua luce; e non sarai mai più nel buio.» disse Sora, per poi strusciare il viso contro la sua fronte.  
«...Idiota.» disse Vanitas rompendo la serietà del momento, sorrise – segretamente contento delle sue parole – e baciò Sora prendendo il suo viso fra le mani.  
Vanitas lo nascose a Sora, ma non potè nascondere a se stesso che quella frase rimase profondamente incisa nel proprio cuore.


	2. What is a heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo un tuffo nei pensieri di un Vanitas ormai a suo agio con le sue nuove emozioni, abbandoniamo il presente e torniamo molto indietro, al loro primo incontro in carne e ossa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contiene violenza! Ma non è molto cruento, a dirla tutta, è semplicemente Kingdom Hearts.**

###### n.d.r. ATTENZIONE SPOILER. Ci sono già come avvertimenti della fanfiction, ma volevo assicurarmi che lo sapeste.

Vanitas guardava Sora che dormiva appena coperto da un lenzuolo; il suo respiro era leggero, il viso sorridente e spensierato, come quello di qualcuno che non ha nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Pensò che probabilmente Sora doveva avere sempre quell'espressione mentre dormiva, perché non riusciva ad immaginarselo diversamente. Lentamente si rese conto che questa visione era un'altra delle cose che lo facevano sorridere, era strano sentire lo stomaco in subbuglio- non che non avesse mai provato questa sensazione ormai, più che altro la cosa difficile da comprendere era la ragione per cui questo lo rendesse felice. Cercava nella sua mente di memorizzare tutta la lista di cose che gli davano nuove emozioni e quali, ma ormai per colpa di Sora la lista sembrava cominciare ad essere così immensa da potersi, forse, paragonare a quella di cose che gli facevano provare emozioni negative. Così, vagando fra i pensieri, Vanitas ripensò alla sua nascita e realizzò che quel ricordo in sé – per colpa delle conseguenze che ha portato – era il peggiore fra tutti i ricordi che avesse. All'epoca era un'esistenza accompagnata da una frustrazione che non accennava a voler finire, ma quella era la sua normalità. Per lui era normale sentirsi arrabbiato, era normale sentirsi vagamente soddisfatti vedendo gli altri soffrire, era normale sentirsi “bene” umiliando gli altri – oh, anche se sapeva cosa significasse essere umiliati –, era normale voler schiacciare e distruggere, ridurre al nulla assoluto qualsiasi cosa che non destasse un minimo interesse in lui, era normale provare un perverso godimento nell'essere un sadico bastardo senza motivo – perché, doveva esserci una ragione? –, era normale non capire cosa avessero gli altri quando sorridevano in quel modo così diverso rispetto a quando lo faceva lui. Lo faceva arrabbiare vedere gli altri sorridere in quel modo e non capiva perché. Il suo cuore era di pura oscurità, non avrebbe potuto capire quei sentimenti neanche se gli fossero stati spiegati, né avrebbe potuto provarli o sentirsi invidioso di coloro che li provavano.

Più di tutto Vanitas odiava. Odiava vedere i risultati delle sue emozioni negative materializzarsi dal nulla, perché gli sbattevano in faccia le sue debolezze; e se c'era una sensazione che conosceva bene dal momento della sua nascita era quella di volersene sbarazzare, perdutamente. Era questo che odiava, costantemente: la natura della sua esistenza, che ai suoi occhi sembrava ad ogni secondo che passava sempre più patetica. Si sentiva frustrato, incapace, insignificante, e quindi doveva dimostrare di essere migliore di chiunque altro – ma specialmente migliore di Ventus, la causa della sua debolezza essendo stato generato da lui. Qualcosa nel suo cuore gli diceva che esisteva un modo per non sentirsi più così, ma tutto ciò che sapeva e poteva fare era schiacciare gli altri. Apprese da Xehanort che era perché nel suo cuore c'era solo “oscurità” che poteva sentirsi solo così e che era interessante che se ne rendesse conto, “Sembra che il tuo cuore ricordi come ci si sentisse, essendo stato separato da un cuore completo, e non generato dal nulla, ma non c'è altro modo in cui tu possa salvarti, Vanitas, se non forgiando il _χ_ -Blade.” disse il suo Maestro.

Per via della sua condizione Vanitas non riusciva a capire cosa intendesse con “salvezza” Xehanort, non avrebbe ottenuto un cuore “completo” forgiando quell'arma ridicolmente potente, ma qualcosa nella sua mente gli diceva che tutta quella forza era ciò di cui avrebbe bisogno: avrebbe avuto sicuramente un qualche effetto, non sarebbe potuto rimanere impassibile di fronte ad essa; a cos'altro avrebbe potuto mai aspirare qualcuno come lui?

Fu per colpa di questo pensiero che Vanitas fu bravissimo a farsi convincere che il _χ_ -Blade era la sua unica speranza di salvezza. Non ci volle molto per inculcargli che lui _avesse_ bisogno di essere salvo, anche se non voleva ammetterlo a se stesso né al suo Maestro. Si illuse da solo, rifiutando di ammettere le sue stesse debolezze, dicendosi che si stava lasciando manipolare perché _lui_ voleva esaudire i desideri del Maestro, a cui era devoto per la sua creazione.

Si chiese molte volte come si sarebbe sentito una volta “salvo”, ma all'epoca non riusciva mai a trovare una vera risposta.

Vanitas giaceva lì, accanto a Sora, beandosi del suo volto sorridente e ripensava alla “salvezza” ed alla “completezza” che adesso invece sentiva; e stavolta capiva.

* * *

  
  


Sora non capiva: guardava a quella giovane figura che somigliava davvero tanto a Xehanort e già non capiva cosa stesse vedendo; poi il suo cuore reagì a qualcosa e per un istante, la durata di una breve frase, vide un ragazzo identico a lui – se non per i capelli corvini e gli occhi gialli – e di nuovo non capì. Fortunatamente quella volta gliene successero così tante che dimenticò quasi quel dettaglio ed ebbe l'agio poter non pensarci più per un po' di tempo... ma quel frammento era penetrato nella sua memoria; di tanto in tanto spuntavano nella sua mente nuove domande come se fossero state erbe infestanti di cui non riusciva a liberarsi. Era strano: potevano crescere quanto volevano, ma lui non sarebbe riuscito ancora a capire, non così.

“ _Non sono io il “prigioniero”... “chi” è prigioniero del mio cuore allora?”_

Per un po' di tempo pensò a Roxas: lui lo considerava una persona a sé stante, degna di vivere la propria vita ed il ragionamento avrebbe avuto senso se effettivamente lui fosse stata l'unica persona nel suo cuore. Tuttavia Roxas faceva effettivamente parte del cuore di Sora, mentre c'era qualcun altro che era quel che potremmo forse chiamare un ospite, lì dentro, che si era rifugiato a causa di alcune ferite legate a _certi_ eventi. Beh, Sora aveva sempre avuto questa mania di voler salvare un po' tutti...

  


La seconda volta che Sora vide quel ragazzo, invece, aveva un'idea più chiara della situazione: beh, cosa c'era da capire? Voleva forgiare l'unica arma in grado di distruggere l'intero universo, non è che ci fosse molto da fare se non fermarlo a tutti i costi e oh, Sora lo annunciò a voce alta con gran convinzione!. Gli faceva molta impressione però vedere il proprio volto in quel modo, come se gli fosse così simile e così estraneo allo stesso tempo.

L'altro rise di gran gusto; poi aggiunse «Scommetto che non puoi fermarmi.» e Sora sentì che nella sua voce non c'era traccia di titubanza.

I colpi del suo Keyblade erano _spietati_ : poteva sentire chiaramente la sua volontà di uccidere, di spianare totalmente qualsiasi ostacolo che lo frapponesse fra lui ed il suo obbiettivo. Senza morale. Senza scrupoli. Beffardo, cinico, orgoglioso, stronzo e **dannatamente** bravo nel combattimento. Inizialmente si sentì in difficoltà visto lo stile aggressivo dell'opponente, che era anche difficilmente prevedibile. Vanitas colpiva come un assassino e faceva vacillare la sicurezza di Sora; ma il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri non poteva arrendersi, se c'era qualcuno che poteva farcela era lui: si morse il labbro e tenne duro, rispondendo all'offesa con determinazione. Non avrebbe ceduto.

I loro Keyblade si scontrarono ripetutamente, veloci, fino a quando non si bloccarono ed entrambi i combattenti cercarono di mettere più forza possibile per schiacciare l'altro; proprio in quell'istante, nel quale i loro volti furono più vicini del solito, Vanitas con aria euforica esclamò «Lo sai, non pensavo che la prima battaglia dopo tanto tempo sarebbe stata così eccitante!», e Sora poteva constatare con orrore che c'era una sincera eccitazione nel suo volto – in un certo senso lo faceva sentire a disagio – per cui rispose, con sarcasmo velato, «È un complimento?» cercando di smorzare quella strana espressione. In risposta alla sua domanda retorica vide semplicemente un sorrisetto ombroso, ma fu solo per un istante: ci volle un attimo per far si' che sparisse e ricomparisse alle sue spalle e Sora se ne accorse appena in tempo grazie ai suoi riflessi. Riuscì a schivare giusto prima che il Keyblade di Vanitas affondasse con uno scatto veloce e violento verso di lui. Era inaspettato. Sentì un brivido quando realizzò il pericolo scampato.

Sora capì che nessuno dei due era in netto vantaggio, l'andamento dello scontro era circa di pari entità, ma doveva pur fermarlo in qualche modo, almeno per un po'. Avrebbe potuto distrarlo? Sì, ma come? “ _Pensa Sora, fatti venire qualcosa in mente o qui si mette male..._ ” si disse mentre a fatica coordinava i movimenti automatici con lo sforzo mentale. Alla fine, un po' in preda all'adrenalina, un po' per approfittare di un momento di staticità di entrambi, pensò di buttarsi, ma prese appena fiato e fu Vanitas a rompere il silenzio.

«Non faresti prima ad arrenderti?» disse il ragazzo aprendo un braccio puntando col Keyblade dietro di sé, come ad invitarlo ad andarsene. Sora riusciva a vedere che fosse abbastanza seccato anche lui della situazione, forse stava tentando la sua stessa tattica, ma pensando alle sue parole non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi arrabbiato: Sora non si sarebbe mai arreso!

«Che? Sei serio? Non permetterò mai che tu faccia del male ai miei amici!» disse quindi, facendo un taglio diagonale nell'aria col Keyblade, determinato. Vanitas alzò entrambe le sopracciglia e si lasciò sfuggire una risata secca.

«Ha! Ma che deja-vù! Un altro che pensa solo ai suoi amici! Ovvio, non sarebbe potuto essere altrimenti.» Il braccio adesso gli ricadeva lungo il fianco mentre l'altra mano si trovava sul fianco. Sora poteva sentire distintamente irritazione nella sua voce stavolta. Alzò un sopracciglio interrogativamente, si domandava di che stesse parlando; poi fece una domanda un po' provocatoria, ma la verità era che voleva capirne di più.

«Mai avuti? Non mi sembri un tipo molto socievole...» disse, e l'altro lo guardò tagliente alzando le spalle.

«Mi prendi in giro? Che dovrei farmene della spazzatura?» Sora sentì in risposta, era detto col disprezzo più totale che avesse mai sentito sull'argomento e questo lo fece sentire arrabbiato. Vide l'altro impugnare meglio la sua arma e si preparò intenzionato a vincere al prossimo colpo – un colpo arrivato velocemente e con una estrema violenza. Approfittò dell'anticipo sufficiente per lanciare una magia Reflex, che rispedisse indietro tutta la forza che Vanitas mise in quel colpo ed il ragazzo venne sbalzato indietro, cadendo per terra.

Sembrava ferito nell'orgoglio per non aver previsto quella mossa: non riuscire a schiacciarlo come avrebbe voluto lo rendeva seccato e frustrato. Sora approfittò del momento di esitazione per scagliarglisi contro, ma l'altro prontamente si mosse di lì e parò il colpo con successo, anche se chiaramente era affaticato. Si divincolò e riuscì a mettersi a distanza di sicurezza. _“Che fa adesso?”_ pensò Sora rimanendo in guardia, ma vedeva l'altro far scomparire il proprio Keyblade.

«Non pensare che finisca qui.» disse Vanitas mentre apriva un corridoio oscuro. Sora non riusciva a credere che si stesse ritirando – finalmente ce l'aveva fatta, ma... nella sua mente aveva così tante domande. Prima fra tutte, perché voleva dare origine alla Guerra dei Keyblade? C'era qualcosa di strano in lui, l'aveva percepito durante tutto il combattimento... riuscì a ricordare vagamente qualcosa che disse Yen Sid sulla sua esistenza – il suo cuore era quindi davvero di oscurità? Adesso che aveva fatto uno scontro con lui aveva potuto vederlo coi propri occhi, non poteva negarlo. Certo, anche Sora aveva dell'oscurità nel suo cuore, era qualcosa che ha imparato specialmente nel suo ultimo viaggio, ma non ha mai visto prima un cuore fatto di sola oscurità. Nella sua vita avrà sconfitto decine di migliaia di Heartless, sapeva bene come funzionavano le creature fatte d'oscurità senza cuore, ma lui era qualcosa di diverso. Un cuore ce l'aveva: si irritava, si arrabbiava, rideva, nei suoi occhi poteva leggere molte emozioni che conosceva anche lui, per questo riusciva a sentirsi così simile a lui... eppure così diverso. In un istante Sora capì e si fece altre domande – aveva mai provato altro che il buio? _Poteva_?

Presto, più in fretta che poté, puntò il Keyblade verso Vanitas e lanciòSonnolenza (un incantesimo molto potente che aveva imparato recentemente, che stranamente gli riusciva anche alquanto bene – forse perché era lui stesso un gran dormiglione) che fece subito effetto. La vittima cadde all'indietro, ma non sbatté la testa. Il corridoio oscuro scomparve dopo pochi istanti. Sora corse verso di lui, annullando la distanza che c'era fra entrambi. _“Sembrava stanco, dovrebbe durare un po' più del solito... ma non ho tempo da perdere.”_ pensò.

Sora lo stava facendo di nuovo. In pochissimi istanti una particolare idea che lo contraddistingueva aveva preso forma nel suo cuore ancora una volta. Era un istinto così forte, talmente imprescindibile, che lanciò quell'incantesimo qualche istante prima quasi meccanicamente e solamente adesso si rendeva conto di quello che stava per fare; respirò profondamente, sentiva che doveva provarci, non poteva fermarsi adesso.

Così, lo fece.

Ridotto a solo un cuore, entrò nel suo.

_Beh, Sora aveva sempre avuto questa mania di voler salvare un po' tutti..._

> “ _Il cuore è sempre stato rapido nella sua crescita. Ogni esposizione alla luce, al mondo naturale, alle altre persone, dà forma a questa più malleabile parte dentro di noi. I Nessuno non sono diversi da noi in questo. Sora fu l'unico in grado di tornare nella sua forma umana senza distruggere il suo Nessuno. Questo la dice lunga sull'amore per le altre persone nel suo cuore, ed i legami che li unisce fra di loro. Forse... ha il potere di riportare i cuori e le esistenze di coloro connessi a lui – ricreare le persone che pensavamo fossero andate per sempre: i nostri tesori più preziosi – persino un burattino senza vita – gli alberi di una foresta, e i petali trasportati dal vento- ci sono cuori ovunque dove posiamo lo sguardo attorno a noi. Sicuramente ci ricordiamo da bambini il modo in cui nostri cuori facevano sembrare tutto così risplendente, e perfetto. Sora ha un cuore così – puro, non corrotto, disposto a vedere il buono prima del cattivo. Quando vede il cuore in qualcosa, allora diventa reale. Quando una connessione sembra perduta, potrebbe avere il potere di ripararla. Ha toccato innumerevoli cuori, li ha accettati, e li ha salvati. E alcuni di questi cuori non lo hanno mai lasciato – che siano caduti nell'oscurità o siano intrappolati, sia che dormano nell'oscurità del cuore di Sora o siano stati accolti nel suo calore, possono essere salvati. Tutto ciò di cui Sora ha bisogno è essere se stesso e seguire dovunque lo porti il suo cuore. È la migliore e l'unica strada._ ”
> 
>   
> _–_ Ansem il Saggio in Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Questo è il secondo capitolo! È diviso in due parti: la prima segue i pensieri di Vanitas nel capitolo precedente, esplorando il modo in cui si sentiva in passato, ho amato molto fare questo approfondimento psicologico; la seconda parte invece è ambientata nel passato, vediamo Sora come si sente e come reagisce di fronte a qualcosa che non conosce, che domande si pone... fatemi sapere con un commento cosa ne pensate!  
> Ciao!


	3. Touch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuffo nel cuore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A wasted day  
> A luxury  
> A troubled soul  
> A destiny  
> First colours fade  
> Then disappear  
> Into the deep  
> Reach for me  
> Reach for me"  
> -Dillon (Into the Deep)

A causa dell’incantesimo di Sora per il momento Vanitas non aveva ancora ricordi di cosa fosse accaduto nel mondo esterno, piuttosto… era impegnato a riflettere, pervaso totalmente da altri pensieri, ricordi rassomiglianti a degli incubi. Sì, potrebbe dirsi che stesse sognando, lì, nella sua Stazione del Cuore.

Una delle sue memorie più ricorrenti riesumava la battaglia finale contro Ventus. Quando i loro cuori finalmente si scontrarono; euforia, finalmente il momento che aveva aspettato da sempre era arrivato. Quando era ad un passo dal completare il _χ_ -Blade; speranza! Quasi un barlume di luce. Quando Ventus avrebbe preferito distruggere se stesso piuttosto che lasciare che Vanitas ferisse i suoi amici; rabbia, frustrazione. Fu a causa di ciò che egli perse tutto, persino se stesso; disperazione. A malapena aveva conservato la vita. A malapena… ed a nessuno sarebbe importato se fosse morto. Questo pensiero gli trafisse il cuore durante lo stato di trance; e non aveva dubbi. Era uno di quei concetti che rimangono certezze invariabili per tutta la vita. Anche se era nato solo tuttavia non desiderava compagnia, sentiva di non voler condividere assolutamente nulla di se stesso con gli altri. A che scopo, poi? Per lui far trasparire i propri lati nascosti, come le paure e la sofferenza, significherebbe lasciarsi “compatire”, come i deboli, e lui non sopportava la propria debolezza. Proprio per questa ragione, secondo lui, Ventus era estremamente debole e lo canzonava per questo suo stupido attaccamento agli amici. Le persone cambiano, e quando questo accade non ti aspettano - è così che rimani solo e ferito dopo aver dato tutto te stesso a qualcun altro. Ventus aveva sperimentato questo sentimento in prima persona, per cui Vanitas credeva che finalmente avrebbe capito e invece quel ragazzo aveva ancora fiducia in lui! Una fiducia irrazionale, smisurata, nonostante le ferite era pronto di nuovo a combattere per i suoi migliori amici. Fu questo sentimento che gli causò un odio profondo anche solo verso l’idea di avere qualcuno accanto. Detestava, forse neanche troppo segretamente, persino la compagnia del suo maestro stesso, che dalla sua nascita non aveva fatto altro che addestrarlo ad essere la macchina mortale migliore che avesse mai creato.

Nonostante questi pensieri, pensare che nessuno avrebbe pianto o ricordato la sua morte lo colpì ugualmente, perché da qualche parte nel profondo di se stesso era rimasta una traccia inconsciamente ancora attiva, improntata da una taratura che gli diceva che era importante! …ma cosa era importante? Restare vivo o avere qualcuno a cui importi della propria esistenza? Lasciarsi morire sarebbe stato un altro segno di debolezza oltretutto, quindi non era forse l'odio verso la stessa a farlo rimanere scosso? perché poi odiava la debolezza, si chiedeva? era davvero questo ciò che odiava? perché gli faceva paura, lo rendeva debole, la paura di non essere importante per qualcuno o di morire in senso assoluto? Qual era più importante fra i due? Cosa davvero guidava la sua volontà ed il suo cuore oscuro fino a questo momento? Non saperlo rendeva ancora più cupa e dolorosa questa realizzazione. Odiava e malediva ancora di più la sconfitta di quel giorno lontano eppur così vicino, che aveva generato in lui questi conflitti. Forse trovarvi risposta avrebbe spiegato ciò che stava osservando proprio in quell’istante.

Vanitas nel cuore aveva solo il buio, letteralmente; la stazione era nera, oscura e frammentata – a pezzi. La piattaforma non arrivava neanche ad accennare il tipico ovale: per l’appunto, la sua ampiezza era sotto il mezzogiro. Era uno spettacolo desolante. Anche solo il pensiero che un cuore ridotto così fosse ancora vivo in qualche modo era un miracolo. L'oscurità era una forza così potente...

All’improvviso un “ _tap, tap, tap, tap_ ” rimbombava nel silenzio, eppure il moro non se ne accorse, ancora totalmente assorto. Passo dopo passo questo rumore continuava e si avvicinava, ma Vanitas ancora non batteva ciglio. Sora avanzava su quel pavimento traballante sotto di lui, quasi col magone, turbato dall’ambiente che lo circondava. Non ricordava come fosse il cuore di Ventus quando all’epoca lo salvò, ma pensò che probabilmente non erano molto diversi... Guardò verso il ciglio della metà spezzata della piattaforma, dove seduto vi si trovava Vanitas con le gambe sospese; sembrava intento a scrutare lo strapiombo sotto di sé, come se stesse cercando di capire, interpretare e leggere i propri vuoti – come se contenessero quelle risposte.

Davanti a quella scena singolare, Sora sentì un’angoscia stringergli il cuore. Era un sentimento molto diverso dal suo normale stato d’animo, spensierato e positivo. Guardandolo, ripensò al Vanitas che aveva conosciuto ufficialmente poco prima – un assassino spietato, deciso nei suoi obbiettivi tanto da avergli dato seriamente filo da torcere – ed ora invece… la stessa persona capace di certe atrocità era così, persa e turbata dallo scenario offerto dal suo stesso cuore a tal punto che non si era accorto della presenza di colui che poco prima stava tentando di distruggere. Era strano, insolito, non gli era mai capitata un'esperienza simile... faceva fatica a capire come fosse possibile, per questo lo turbava dentro sé - fu così che gli venne spontaneo pensare, dopo un po' che rifletteva, “…Come mi sentirei se il mio cuore fosse ridotto così?”. Non era mai stato bravo a mettersi nei panni degli altri, eppure… non riusciva a fare a meno di immedesimarsi in lui. Sarà stato il volto, ma ugualmente, guardandolo lì tutto solo, sentì ancora più profondamente di voler portare a termine la propria missione. “Non potrebbe mai chiedere aiuto, per come il suo cuore è pregno di pura oscurità. Ma… così non è giusto. Non è giusto che si trovi in questa condizione, senza speranza, un barlume di luce – anzi, senza nemmeno sapere cosa sia”.

Poi biascicò sottovoce, ma con decisione, ripensando anche a Roxas: «Tutti meritano di essere completi»; lui riteneva che quel ragazzo meritasse di essere una persona a sé stante e non voleva che qualcosa del genere si ripetesse ancora.

Stavolta Vanitas lo sentì e scattò in piedi, allarmato; Sora invece sorrideva, forse un po’ fuori luogo… e l’ambiente cominciò a riempirsi di una luce calda ed avvolgente. Sora sentiva il buio assoluto del cuore di Vanitas scomparire, unendosi finalmente alla propria luce; una volta Riku lo disse apertamente: a Sora basta essere se stesso per compiere qualsiasi tipo di miracolo. La Stazione tornò integra sotto di loro e Vanita, che si guardò attorno sbalordito, cadde a terra quasi pietrificato.

Sora, con ancora un caldo sorriso sulle labbra, si portò le mani sul petto:

«Adesso i nostri cuori si sono toccati» disse, semplicemente, come se fosse la cosa più naturale che potesse succedere a quel punto.

Sì, per Sora non era difficile entrare in contatto col cuore delle altre persone: come si è visto nei suoi precedenti viaggi, era ciò che sapeva fare meglio, forse la sua qualità più sorprendente e per fare ciò non aveva neanche bisogno del Keyblade. Aveva proprio ragione, Riku.

Vanitas aveva il fiatone, sentiva una strana sensazione al petto. Non conosceva quel calore che lo stava inondando... era sempre più confuso ad ogni secondo che passava.

«Cos'è... cos'hai...» balbettò a malapena, indeciso anche su cosa dire; tentò di alzarsi, ma ricadde sulle ginocchia.

«Ho solo pensato che saresti potuto essere un buon “altro”, Vanitas. Ci vediamo dall'altra parte. Devi solo...»

«...aprire la porta.» disse l'altro quasi automaticamente. Ora la sentiva, sì, la cieca volontà di vivere, di continuare; non sa ancora cosa l'abbia mosso fin'ora, ma adesso sentiva fortissima l'influenza di questo istinto vitale muoverlo, spingendolo ad alzarsi, fino ad andare ad aprire la porta del proprio cuore, così da permettere il proprio risveglio definitivo. Voleva svegliarsi, ardentemente, con tutto se stesso! Eccola, la porta, eccola la chiave, ecco il cuore completo che aveva sempre segretamente desiderato più della sua stessa vita. Eccolo... e per la prima volta nella sua vita, sentì quella che, forse, era la gioia; ed una lacrima... gli solcò il viso.

* * *

Sora aveva aspettato diversi minuti, prima che Vanitas si svegliasse, dopo di lui. Era in ansia, non sapeva cos'avrebbe fatto appena aperti gli occhi. “Dovrei andarmene? No, diamine, come potrei!” Rimase col fiato sospeso, a fissarlo per tutto il tempo, con tanta trepidazione per l'attesa che smetteva di respirare di tanto in tanto. Poi, finalmente, l'altro aprì gli occhi:

«TI SEI SVEGLIATO!» gridò Sora, stordendolo e spaventandolo, rendendosi conto solo poi del tono di voce troppo alto. Si grattò la testa, guardandolo indietreggiare.

«AH! Che diamine?!» esordì il moro visibilmente confuso e seccato. Gli batteva forte il petto come poche volte nella sua vita, e non capiva che stesse succedendo.

«Cosa ci facciamo qui...?» domandò sottovoce, quasi retorico, mettendosi una mano sulla fronte. Tentò di fare mente locale, mentre Sora lo fissava di nuovo col fiato sospeso, in attesa di un qualche tipo di reazione. Poi ricordò. Cominciò a toccarsi, quasi a controllare di essere tutto intero, di essere vivo veramente.

«Come ti senti? Sei intorpidito?» chiese Sora, impaziente, ma Vanitas si svegliò dal sogno e lo squadrò con sospetto.

«Perché dovrei dirlo a te? Dovrei ucciderti- anzi, è quello che...» stava per dire, ma Sora lo interruppe:

«Perché dovresti? Il tuo cuore è completo, ora!» disse Sora, con un sorrisotto ingenuo sulle labbra; proprio non capiva.

«Ed i miei obbiettivi dovrebbero cambiare solo per questo? Si può sapere che ti è saltato in mente...» stava dicendo, guardandolo interdetto. Era stupido? Ma a lui non interessava. «Beh, poco male. A me non cambia molto» e con un sorrisetto sulle labbra, schioccò le dita per invocare degli Unversed per liberarsi di quel fastidio velocemente. Ma...

«!»

«Cosa c'è?»

Non accadde niente. Non comparve niente. Si poteva leggere dello sconcerto nei suoi occhi- aveva perso questo potere? La manifestazione fisica dei suoi sentimenti negativi... non apparve! Sora realizzò dopo qualche istante cosa era successo, per cui tentò di approfittarne per sviarlo.

«Andiamo! Vieni con me, non c'è più solo oscurità nel tuo cuore, non sei più solo la metà di qualcun'altro» disse balzandogli vicino ed appoggiando le mani sulle sue spalle, fissandolo negli occhi intesamente. Sora desiderava ardentemente, con tutto se stesso, che lo stesse a sentire. Almeno per un poco. Poi lesse nello sguardo di Vanitas ancora sorpresa, con una venatura di malinconia. Aveva letto così a fondo dentro di lui senza nemmeno farci caso.

«No! Io... io...» Vanitas era confuso. Gli giravano nella testa tante domande: la frase così accurata di Sora gli aveva ricordato in un istante tutti i pensieri che aveva avuto tempo prima dentro la sua Stazione ancora spezzata, a fissare il vuoto. Sentì una fitta dentro di sè incomparabile con quello che aveva sentito fin'ora, tanto che... gemette. Si mise la mano sul cuore. «C-cosa...»

Ventus era in uno stato di coma quando aveva solo metà del suo cuore, pertanto quando si svegliò era come una specie di automa, confuso e incapace di intendere e di volere, inizialmente. Vanitas, invece, non era mai diventato incosciente. Anzi, ha sempre sentito molte emozioni in modo estremamente accentuato, ma sempre nella loro sfumatura oscura. Ora che sentiva gli stessi sentimenti che ha sempre provato, tuttavia, percepiva molto più dolore e non si spiegava perché facesse quasi fisicamente _male_.

Sora vide chiaramente davanti ai suoi occhi l'evolversi delle emozioni del ragazzo, insicuro sul da farsi. Non capiva esattamente cosa stesse succedendo.

«Vanitas...» sussurrò, sottovoce. Poi lo guardò con decisione, levando le mani dalle sue spalle. Sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile convincerlo, eppure aveva una scintilla negli occhi, no! Non si sarebbe arreso così facilmente. «La scelta è tua: – disse con voce ferma, – continuare a combattere e nutrire il tuo odio, la tua oscurità, oppure decidere di venire con me. Qualsiasi cosa tu decida quello che è accaduto oggi non cambierà, i nostri cuori si sono toccati; ora sei una persona completa, fatta sia di luce che di buio. Sta a te decidere... ma ricorda che potrai sempre cambiare idea, sia che tu venga con me o no. Non ti ho dato la mia luce per poi combatterti.» Lo fissò intensamente durante tutto il discorso, cercando di esprimersi al meglio di sé. Sapeva di non poter cambiare totalmente qualcuno di punto in bianco, ma sperava che, se lui era riuscito a donare la propria luce a qualcuno, allora sarebbe riuscito a far si' che quella persona ci pensasse almeno su.

Vanitas aveva lo sguardo ancora fisso e scosso, e rimase immobile per dei secondi che sembravano interminabili finché ad un certo punto, dal nulla, si alzò in piedi. Aveva bisogno di tempo, di pensare. Quelle parole e quei pensieri ancora gli ronzavano per la testa rumorosamente e non si calmavano. Fece qualche passo, allontanandosi un poco. Sora scattò in piedi, all'erta - temeva già che se ne stesse andando; invece Vanitas si fermò, ancora relativamente vicino. Sentiva una nota stonata dentro di sé, come se alcune delle sue convinzioni non avessero più su di che basarsi, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva abbandonarle, buttarle via. L'avevano accompagnato tutta la vita. Si morse il labbro. Inspirò. Voleva attaccare o non attaccare Sora, in breve? Era questa la domanda fondamentale in questo momento.

Guardò le ombre violacee sul pavimento secco e giallastro del Cimitero dei Keyblade. Quel luogo gli rimembrava tanto dolore. Forse adesso voleva solo mettere chiarezza nella sua mente. Era ciò di cui il suo animo confuso aveva bisogno.

«Diciamo che... per ora non ti ucciderò.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beh, salve! Questo capitolo è un poco più lungo degli altri. Ho amato molto scriverlo.  
> Spero che vi piaccia! Se volete farmi domande o critiche costruttive, pareri etc lasciate un commento! <3 A presto!

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti i lettori! Mi chiamo Giulia :3 e questo è il mio paring preferito!  
> Ringrazio innanzitutto PsYkO_Me (su EFP) per la sola presenza delle sue fanfiction Vani/Sora, perché mi ha dato nel tempo la possibilità di farmi coraggio e di scrivere anch'io dopo tanto tempo!  
> Non voglio terrorizzarvi con gli avvertimenti della fanfic, non credo ci sarannno chissà quanti contenuti forti in realtà, ma dato che deve ancora essere ben deciso il tutto era giusto aggiungere i tag anche per non mancare di rispetto ai più sensibili!  
> Nei prossimi capitoli vedremo in che modo la vita dei due ragazzi sia arrivata a questa svolta molto fluff. In realtà non ci sarà sesso per un po', ma volevo subito mettere in chiaro con questo primo capitolo la piega che gli eventi avrebbero lentamente preso. Sarà non solo una storia d'amore, ma anche di crescita, per entrambi i personaggi. Potrete naturalmente notare che il personaggio di Vanitas è in parte fuori dal suo carattere, ma per una scelta di trama ben giustificata, eheh! :P Il titolo della storia e del capitolo vengono da una canzone di Kaleida che si chiama "Think"! Alcune frasi richiamano anche delle parole che pronunciano i personaggi nella storia.  
> I prossimi capitoli indicativamente dovrebbero durare in genere più di questo, che è così breve per scelta, ma ammetto che non dovrebbero durare TANTISSIMO a dirla tutta perché son un po' lenta a scrivere.  
> Le critiche costruttive sono ben accette! Ciao! >w<


End file.
